<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minior by Flitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345809">Minior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitty/pseuds/Flitty'>Flitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokespective [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitty/pseuds/Flitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pokemon falls from the sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokespective [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, there’s nothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then darkness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then stars.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then the darkness turns to indigo turns to blue to sky and clouds rushing past and spiralling rivers and lakes and verdant hills ever-closer-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then nothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You shed your shattered shell without a second thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky beckons. The stratosphere is safe and satiating.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The stratosphere is endless, empty black and blue and sometimes orange. Dotted with others like you, pinpricks smaller than the furthest stars against the vastness of space.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The earth is green and blue and white and orange, warm and cold, bumpy and scarred and bright and dark, living, breathing, ever-changing, ever-shifting. The earth is water flowing, wind blowing, magma searing, grass growing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky beckons, and you ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What is the sky to the earth?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think if I was a Pokemon I’d be a red-core Minior.</p>
<p>Just a short piece to rebuild my writing muscles. I might make pieces for more Pokemon soon; this was very therapeutic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>